Sleepy Lover by See my reverie in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Misaki não conseguia dormir. Mas isso foi até um louco pervertido e incrivelmente sexy aparecer em sua janela... .:. Uma Tradução Maid Sama! / Misaki&Usui/ COMPLETA .:.


_**Classificação etária**__: K+rated.  
><em>

_**Shipper**__: Misaki&Usui  
><em>

_**Disclamer**__: Maid Sama não me pertence._

_**Autora**: See my reverie_

**_Do Original de mesmo título._**

_**Dedicatória**: Para Fer-chan, presente de niver pra essa sagitariana fofinha que eu adoro! _

**Sinopse**_: Misaki não conseguia dormir. Mas isso foi até um louco pervertido e incrivelmente sexy aparecer em sua janela...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Uma Tradução de Maid Sama!**

**.  
><strong>

Do Original de **See My Reverie**

Tradução por **Kahli Hime**.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Sleepy Lover**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Ayuzawa Misaki não conseguia dormir.

Havia todos esses pensamentos que deixava seu cérebro confuso e bastante acordado. Ela simplesmente não conseguia reprimir seus pensamentos. Precisava de paz. Mas _não,_ seus pensamentos não queriam lhe ouvir!

- Ugh! - Misaki gritou em seu travesseiro. - Eu tenho um teste_ muito_ importante amanhã_,_ e se quiser acabar com aquele alienígena pervertido, tenho que ter uma boa noite de sono. Então durma!

E fechou os olhos bem fechados.

.

**Vários minutos se passaram... **

.

- Droga. - murmurou. Ela ouviu um barulho e imediatamente sentou-se. Havia uma silhueta masculina em sua janela. Ela cerrou os punhos, pronta para atacar o tal idiota.

.

A janela abriu lentamente, revelando...

.

- Usui? - Rosnou. - Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? É muito tarde, sabia! Qual é o seu problema, idiota? Você é algum tipo de retartado?

Usui sorriu, ou melhor, sorriu um sorriso _muito_ sexy. - Sim. - respondeu suavemente, - sou completamente tonto por você, Pres. - E rapidamente saltou para dentro, fechando a janela em silêncio.

- Eu vou repetir: O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Misaki repetiu a pergunta entre dentes cerrados.

.

Ele fez beicinho. - Eu queria ver a Misaki. Não consegui dormir. É tão errado assim?

.

Ela corou loucamente. - Bem, isso não lhe dá o direito de vir até aqui e despreocupadamente entrar pela minha janela, eu também não conseguia dormir, e você não me vê subindo através da sua janela de luxo!

- Isso é porque eu moro em um apartamento. - E ao mesmo tempo, avaliou a roupa da moça: ele podia vê-la, porque a luz da lua brilhava sobre ela, fazendo-a parecer absolutamente linda. - Eu gosto do que você está vestindo. - comentou sobre a blusa e shorts de algodão de Misaki.

- Muito feminino.

.

Ela rosnou, mas ainda estava corando. - Você é um pervertido! Agora vá embora! A minha mãe e irmã estão dormindo, se elas te pegarem..

- Mas eu quero dormir com a Misaki-chan. Por favor? – E deu a ela um olhar irresistível.

Ela olhou para o lençol e soltando um _tch,_ afastou-o um pouco, dando espaço para Usui deitar. Ele apenas sorriu e entrou debaixo do lençol junto a ela.

.

- Confortável. - O rapaz fitou a menina ao seu lado e viu-a corar feito uma louca. - Desconfortável?

.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, porque, francamente, na verdade estava_ bastante_ confortável ao lado dele. O cheiro doce do moço irradiava de suas roupas, fazendo-a sentir-se relaxada, e sua presença por si só era relaxante. Era algo que só _ele_ poderia ter, e do qual somente _ela_ poderia desfrutar.

- Estou confortável, - murmurou finalmente. Ela puxou o lençol para o seu lado para que ele também pudesse se aquecer.

.

- Obrigado, Ayuzawa. - Os olhos do loiro suavizaram quando viu as pálpebras femininas cairem. - Posso te abraçar como se fosse um travesseiro?

Ela bancou a incoerente – Sim sim, ta bom. - e rapidamente adormeceu.

.

Usui secretamente beijou sua testa e abraçou-a de forma bem segura, mostrando que ele _nunca_ iria deixar sua pequena Maid por nada no mundo. Alguém poderia culpar um cara apaixonado por agir assim?

E sussurrou - Boa noite, presidente, - e adormeceu, sorrindo ao aroma dos belos cabelos negros da moça.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Fer, niver merece presente né ;D_

_Muitas felicidades, minha flor!_

_Beijinhos de montão ;D_

_Hime._


End file.
